


Let's Find A Nickname

by Fafsernir



Series: Torchwood Prompts [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack complains about not having a nickname for Ianto when they're alone. Or is he really complaining?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Find A Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Idea "person a seducing person b into taking a few steps back/backing them against the wall (”oh look, how did that mistletoe get right there????”)" (Torchwood/aliens do exist)

Ianto was genuinely bored and working in the archives had made him even more bored for once. He hated the winter period because all he could think about was how he would have to go to Rhiannon's and stay two days and smile and offer gifts and accept ones and he really wasn't up to that. Especially not when he had Jack to go home to, now. And he couldn't help but think about the family diner for Christmas and he couldn't manage to do other things. But aliens, rift activities and the archives didn't wait. Though, London seemed to be the target during the Christmas period, they should be fine this year.

He sighed and went to his coffee machine but Jack was standing in the middle of the hub, a huge grin on his face. Well, that couldn't be good.

“Going somewhere, Tiger?”

“I don't remember me agreeing on this nickname.”

“It's not fair, you get to call me cariad but I don't have anything for you...”

“Ianto's good.”

“That's not personal enough.”

“Just leave it, Jack, I don't like this anyway.”

“But you call me cariad.”

“I know. It just kind of slipped out once and you seemed to like it.”

“I love it! But now I want to call you something that says what I think of you.”

“And you thought that Tiger fitted what you think of me?”

“Well, if you put it that way... It depends, if we're talking about you in bed, Tiger is what I'd call you.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and tried to walk away, but Jack took a step forward. Ianto stepped back, in the opposite direction without really meaning it. The movement had just startled him. Jack usually let the conversation die out when it was clear that Ianto didn't want to keep talking. However, he seemed to have an idea in his mind and Ianto sighed because he knew he would give everything he had to achieve his goal. To his surprise, Jack didn't stop moving forward and Ianto found himself backing gradually.

“Fine, we'll find something. Just, not now. You know anyone can step in at any moment.”

“Oh but wouldn't you like that?”

Ianto was about to answer with a snarky remark but realised too late what Jack's plan had been the whole time when he felt the wall behind him. Oh so he wanted to play it like that? But before he could say anything else, Jack had put his hand right next to his face and Ianto felt every will to joke around leave his body and mind. He could still refuse a kiss, he thought, he still had some strength left to do that. He swore that the hand on Jack's shirt was there in the only goal to repel Jack if needed. To his surprise, Jack didn't lean in for a kiss but looked above them with a smile.

“Oh it looks like we're under a mistletoe... I don't want to be rude with any Earth's tradition so I guess I ought to kiss you now? You know, I'm trying to blend in, help me there? I told Gwen not to put mistletoes everywhere but she wouldn't listen to me and...”

“Cariad?”

“God this is really hot when you whisper it. I really, really li...”

“Will you just shut up and kiss me?”

Jack laughed and _finally_ leaned in to kiss Ianto, still slightly laughing. It felt good to feel Jack's body shaking under his fingers because of a laugh, Ianto noticed. He quickly kissed him back, running his hands through his hair, and they broke apart only to breathe.

They looked at each other in the eyes, sometimes kissing, until a cough – more like three coughs – broke their moment. The team had waited a while before signalling their presence because the two men looked genuinely happy for once, but they weren't really up to see more than kisses this time.

 


End file.
